


And When I Look at the Stars I See You

by writingdeluerann



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingdeluerann/pseuds/writingdeluerann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you ever think about being a rockstar?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	And When I Look at the Stars I See You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This is my first drabble/ oneshot deal. I hope you like. I just was watching the boy’s concert from last night (Ft. Lauderdale) and Harry and Louis as well as the other boys seemed really happy. I was watching Rock me when I got all of these feels and well this happened. Hope you like it.

“Do you ever think about being a rockstar?” Harry asks staring at the stars.

 

Louis lifts up on his elbows enough to turn and look at Harry who is still staring up at the stars. Harry doesn’t look at him, but Louis knows Harry can feel him looking. It’s always been that way for them. It’s strange to Louis whenever he tries to think about how oddly in sync they are with each other. It is not a bad strange, but it gives him a feeling that makes his stomach tighten and his heart start to speed up. Sometimes at night after Harry has gone home and Louis is finally alone in his small bedroom he thinks about it. He thinks about it until he feels like his head is about to explode and his hearts about to jump out of his chest. He can’t explain the feeling because he doesn’t understand it. He’s only fourteen. He’s a mature fourteen he thinks, but even the amount of responsibilities he has now doesn’t help him understand their _friendship_. He just knows he’s happy that he’s around. It helps Louis when he gets lonely to know that all he has to do is walk across his yard, sneak up to Harry’s room, and wait for him to realize he’s there _if he’s asleep._ Or if Harry’s not in his room at all wait until he opens his door to find Louis on the other side of it. He’s never gotten angry. Most of the time he smiles so big that his dimples show and he starts to blush. Then Louis’ insides start to twirl and he gets the feeling that he can’t explain so instead of dwelling on it he’ll make a silly comment on Harry being late _even though it’s his room_ and then Harry will laugh and Louis will no longer feel lonely. He doesn’t know how long he sits up on his elbows like this consumed in his thoughts, but it must have been long because suddenly Harry’s voice knocks him back into reality.

 

“Lou?” Harry says again this time actually turning to look at Louis.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you ever think about being a rockstar?”

 

Louis smiles at Harry because of course he would ask something like that randomly. 

“I don’t know… Do _you_ think about being a rockstar?”

 

Harry smiles at him then looks deep into Louis eyes. Louis looks back just as intense because he knows that Harry has thought about it. He wouldn’t have brought it up had he not thought about it before. Sometime it seems he’ll ask Louis about things just to see if he approves of it. If he does he’ll smile that dimply smile that makes Louis breathing get harder then he’ll lower his head as if to hide the redness in his cheeks.

 

“I’ve thought about what it might be like y’know…” Harry lowers his head back down and stares at the stars again before continuing. “…If my voice is even good enough. Mum says I sound good, but she’s my mum she’s suppose to say that isn’t she?”

 

Harry looks back at Louis just turning his head not even bothering with actually lifting up. It doesn’t take Louis long. In fact he doesn’t even have to think about it. So before Harry can let anymore doubt come into his young mind Louis is answering him.

 

“Harry your gonna be a star. I can feel it.”

 

“Really?” Harry says smiling.

 

“Yeah I know you are. Your too bright not to be one.”

 

Harry doesn’t say anything after that he just smiles that smile Louis loves so much and lays back down looking at the stars. Louis does the same. He stares up at the sky and thinks about the boy lying beside him. He’s got that feeling again. He’s felt it since Harry knocked on his door and asked him to go look at the stars with him. Louis really didn’t understand what was so special about them, but since Harry wanted him too he did. He knew he felt something the moment he opened the door although he had been able to repress it until now. It got like this sometimes. When the feeling was so intense he didn’t know what to do. He would find himself just wanting to touch the younger boy, but didn’t understand why. Sometimes he wondered if Harry felt or thought about the same things _probably not._ Harry just thought of him as a friend and so did Louis _right?_ The word friend seemed weird coming off of his tongue though. It didn’t seem quite enough because he had other friends. He had Niall, the little Irish boy that lived down the street, and he had Zayn, who had just moved here about 2 years ago and they were friends, but he knew the way he felt for Zayn and Niall was different from what he felt for Harry. What he felt for Harry was stronger, but he didn’t know how to phrase it or put a word on it.  It confused him a little so he tried not to think about it for too long. He didn’t have to though because minutes later Anne was walking outside. They both looked her way when they heard her coming.

 

“It’s time for bed you two.”

 

“Okay” Harry said visibly disappointed.

 

This made Louis feel good knowing Harry didn’t want him to leave yet, but his mum was right it was probably late. So he stood up waiting for Harry to do the same and then Harry walked him back across their yards to Louis front door. Anne waited as he did.

 

“Cheer up curly your gonna be a star remember.” Harry looked up and began to smile and Louis continued, “ You have to always shine bright if you want someone to see you.”

 

“Thanks Lou”

 

“Goodnight Harry.”

 

Louis closed his door and ran over to the window to watch Harry run back to his house where Anne was waiting on him. Harry looked back one last time before disappearing into his house and Louis went up to his room. He had barely closed the door when his mom was opening it again. She came in and sat on his bed. He joined her and she wrapped an arm around him and smiled.

 

“Have fun?”

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

Louis really needed to know what this feeling was and since his mom was a grown up and grown ups usually know these things he decided to ignore her question and ask his own.  She didn’t mind. She just unwrapped her arm as he got fully on his bed and sat with his legs crossed in front of her.

 

“Sure honey what is it?”

 

“What is the feeling when you like being around someone a lot and when you see them your heart starts to beat really fast and it gets harder to breath a little. Sort of like if you have asthma, but it doesn’t hurt. Then when they look at you your stomach starts to twist inside like how someone is right before a major exam. Or when that person is upset it makes you upset and you just want to help them and make it feel better. Or when your lonely and all that person have to do is look at you or smile and your not lonely anymore. What is it? What is that feeling?”

 

Louis looked at his mother and she smiled. He knew that his mother knew how serious he was about this question. She knew him well. She knew that whenever Louis did this it was because he really wanted to know something. He rarely did this about something that he didn’t care about. So she looked back at him straight into his eyes and answered.

 

“That feeling is called Love.”

 

Louis didn’t say anything after and neither did his mother. She just kissed him on his head and walked out of the room. Once Louis was changed and ready for bed he thought about it. He thought about what his mother said and it made sense. He loved Harry. He loved him. It all finally made sense, the looks, tightening of his stomach, the struggle to breath when he’s around him, everything made sense. He smiled to himself as he laid in the bed because he finally had a name for it. He finally understood what his feeling was. He didn’t have to spend time wondering what it was called anymore because he knew. _Finally._ So still thinking about Harry he decided to take one more last look at the stars. He thinks he’s starting to like them. He stared up at them from his bedroom window and didn’t speak. He just looked up at them silently asking them for a small favor. It was nothing for him of course, but for Harry. He just looked at them and then right before returning to bed decided to speak his request out loud.

 

“Make him a star.”

 

He closed his curtain and went back to bed where he went to sleep thinking about the younger boy who he knew would one day shine brighter than the sun.


End file.
